Parallels (episode)
After he returns from a Bat'leth tournament, Worf is the only person who notices subtle changes on the Enterprise. Summary Teaser Worf dictates a log entry while on a type-6 shuttlecraft, the Curie. :"Personal log, stardate 47391.2. I am returning from the ''bat'leth tournament on Forcas III. The conditions were difficult. Several contestants were maimed. But I was triumphant. I won Champion Standing." He picks up a Klingon trophy. :"''I am looking forward to resuming my duties aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|''Enterprise-D]]. However, I am anticipating a troubling situation." Back on ''Enterprise, Riker and Worf walk down a corridor. Worf carries his Bat'leth and trophy as Riker tells him that they are returning to the Argus Array. The subspace telescope has stopped transmitting data for the third time that year. He wants Worf to start a long-range scan when he notices Worf's attention wandering and remarks that the Klingon seems extremely tense, considering he just returned from a vacation. Worf replies that today is his birthday. They reach Worf’s quarters, but Worf is hesitant to enter. He cautiously looks around and Riker worriedly asks what's wrong. Worf is afraid that someone might have set up a surprise party for him. Riker says that he hates surprise parties and would never do that to him. Worf apologizes and Riker exits. Worf proudly studies his trophy, places it on a table and heads to the bedroom. Out of the darkness, happy shouts of "Surprise!" erupt. Lights come up and several crew members are revealed. As Deanna Troi and Beverly Crusher rush to kiss Worf, Riker comes in, puts a silly party hat on Worf’s head and says, "I love surprise parties!" Act One The guests sing "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" with Klingonese lyrics. During the song, Crusher arrives with a chocolate cake for Worf (with at least fifteen candles). Worf blows them out and complains that the song was not Klingon. Troi replies that it was not easy to translate; there seems to be no Klingon word for "jolly." Crusher offers Worf a knife to cut the cake. Riker tells the Klingon that Captain Picard was needed on the bridge, but sends his birthday wishes. Worf cuts a piece of the cake and offers it to Crusher, as Data arrives with a gift and gives it to Worf, who rips off the paper, revealing a colorful, abstract painting. He does not quite know what to make of it. Data explains that it is his expressionist interpretation of the Battle of HarOs. Worf is not impressed. Deanna says that the painting is wonderful. She grabs it and remarks, "And I know just where to put it". Riker takes down a shield from the wall and Troi hangs the painting to its place. Worf is not pleased. Geordi La Forge enters the party, sees the painting and comments that it is nice. He approaches Worf, who suddenly feels dizzy. The Klingon thinks that Data’s painting is making him dizzy. Beverly offers pieces of cake to La Forge, but now a yellow cake instead of a chocolate one. Worf wonders about it aloud and Troi remarks dreamily, "Don’t I wish." Troi gives a present to Worf, saying that it is a gift from Alexander, who gave it to her before he left to visit Worf’s parents. Worf opens it, revealing a cast of Alexander’s forehead made into plaster. He proudly explains that it is, "The ridges of a warrior." Troi says that Alexander wished to be at Worf’s party and had "stayed up all night talking about how proud he was of his father." Worf thanks her for watching Alexander. Suddenly, Picard asks off-screen, "So, how old are you, Mr. Worf?" It is shown that Picard is at the party, enjoying some cake. Worf is puzzled and says, "I was told that you could not attend." Smiling, Picard answers, "I wouldn’t miss this for the world. How old are you?" Worf starts to tell the captain but stops himself. The guests wait eagerly for his response. Finally, he finishes by saying, "Old enough". Deanna, Riker, and Picard laugh heartily. In space, the Enterprise is stationary, positioned next to the gigantic Argus Array, a massive subspace telescope. On the bridge, the senior staff man the primary stations as lower-ranking officers work the aft consoles. Picard demands a report from Lieutenant Commander Data, who tells the captain that the Array is working normally. Riker doesn’t believe the android, as Starfleet reported that the Array had stopped transmitting data. Data explains that the Array is still sending data, but not to the Federation. He notes that the imaging systems have been re-directed. When Picard inquires where the information is being sent, Data replies that it is being directed to Sector 19658 and that he can’t access the Array’s main computer. Riker asks Worf about the sector. The Klingon reports that it is an uninhabited region, but there could be someone there receiving the data. Riker suggests beaming a repair team on board the Array, so they can download their imaging logs. Picard agrees with Riker, who exits the bridge with Data. Meanwhile, Worf enters Ten Forward, which is full of busy officers. He soon notices Troi, sitting at a table. He goes to sit with her and tells her that he wants to talk about Alexander. He begins to say that it has never been easy for him to have the child on board. He has tried to be a good father and to give Alexander guidance. However, his son has his own mind about things. Troi replies that most children do. Worf continues by explaining that he could not have brought Alexander up without her and that sometimes she is like a mother to his son. Troi happily replies "That’s one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me." Worf reminds her about how he once asked Troi to watch over Alexander when he thought he was going to die after the spinal injury. ( ) He asks if she would like to formalize it. He wants Troi to be Alexander’s Soh-chim, a surrogate mother. Troi tells that it would be a great honor for her. Worf says that it would make Troi his stepsister. Troi playfully remarks that it would make her mother Lwaxana Troi Worf’s stepmother. Worf's shocked reply is in a whisper: "I hadn’t considered that." He thinks a moment and says confidently "It is a risk I’m willing to take." Just as Troi is accepting Worf’s suggestion, Data asks Worf to accompany him to engineering. He leaves Troi happily sipping her drink. display depicting the Federation space stations Deep Space 5 and Starbase 47, and two planetary bases, Iadara colony and Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in 2370]] Down in engineering, Worf, Data, La Forge, and Picard study the Array’s imaging logs. Data tells that the Array had been re-programmed to observe several Federation sites. From a monitor in the pool table La Forge points out two space stations, Deep Space 5 and Starbase 47, and two planetary bases, Iadara colony and Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards on Mars. Picard notes that they are responsible for new starship development. Worf suggests that the array is being used for covert surveillance of the Federation. Data tells that the Array was accessed six days ago. He shows a video of a Cardassian ''Galor''-class cruiser approaching the station. La Forge says that the telescope is only three light years away from Cardassian space. Picard orders Worf to scan for Cardassians. La Forge offers a PADD to Worf and suddenly he feels dizzy again. When he regains his bearing, La Forge and Data have switched positions and Picard is gone. La Forge thinks that Worf should go to sickbay. He agrees. At sickbay, Dr. Crusher asks if Worf has had any nausea or blurred vision as she scans him with a medical tricorder. Worf tells that he felt dizzy earlier that day at his birthday party. Crusher diagnoses him with the aftereffects of a concussions and offers vertazine medication for vertigo. As she is about to give him a hypospray, Worf tells that he has no concussion. Crusher is puzzled and says that Worf came to sickbay that morning complaining about ringing in his ears. She asks if he doesn’t remember it. Worf states he doesn't. Crusher says that Worf may have temporary memory loss resulting from the concussion. She tells Worf that he told her about how he lost the bat’leth tournament because someone hit him over the head. Worf says that he can prove he won the tournament. They go to Worf’s quarters where he finds a new trophy from the table. It has changed; it is now less-decorated and reads "Ninth Place". Act Two Worf, angered now, thinks that someone is playing a trick on him. Crusher tries to calm him by explaining that memory loss can be very disorienting. Still agitated, Worf says that he recorded a log on his way back to the Enterprise. When accessed, the log plays out just like in the beginning of the episode for the first part, but then Worf tells how someone used the illegal T'Gha maneuver on him. He also presents the changed trophy to the camera. Then the log continues normally. Worf can’t understand. Crusher still tries to convince him that he has lost his memory and again offers medication. Meanwhile, the Enterprise still monitors the Argus Array. On the bridge, Data asks Worf if he has finished the metallurgical scan of the Array. Worf can’t remember such a scan. The tactical console alerts and Worf informs that a Galor-class ship is approaching. Picard orders to open a channel. He greets the captain and demand him to explain their presence on the Federation territory. The Cardassian, Gul Nador asks why the Enterprise is so close to the Cardassian border. Picard explains that their are repairing the telescope. Nador offers assistance but Picard declines. Then Gul Nador inquires the purpose of the telescope. After Picard’s explanation about scientific observation Nador adds: "I’m certain it would never be used to observe neighboring species." He gives his best wishes for the repairs but ends threateningly: just try to make sure that your studies are limited to astronomical phenomena. "Charming fellow," Riker notes. Worf says that the ship was responsible for reprogramming the Argus Array. Picard doesn’t know what he is talking about. As Worf explains seeing the ship at imaging logs, Picard is even more puzzled. He nor Riker don’t know anything about the logs. Worf requests Data to show the logs, but like the others he doesn’t know about them. Picard orders Data to re-examine the Array in case they would find evidence for Worf’s claims. At Worf’s quarters, Worf is agitated. Troi is present, wearing a blue dress. He tells that he remembers the logs very clearly. Troi doesn’t believe what he is saying. She asks if he thinks that everyone else’s memories have been altered. The door chime interrupts Worf. Geordi enters and says that they didn’t find any signs of the Cardassian ship or any evidence of tampering from the logs. He thinks that the array simply suffered a mechanical failure. As Worf starts to speak, he once again nearly blacks out. Things have changed again. Data’s painting is on the opposite wall. Troi tells that she hung it there at Worf’s birthday party. As Worf looks back, the painting has changed to show a Klingon starship. Now Troi wears her blue uniform and different hair style. As Worf’s temper rises, Geordi takes his arm and suggests going to sickbay. Worf experiences another loss of orientation and finds himself standing at the bridge of the Enterprise. The ship is under red alert as Picard exclaims "Now!" to Mr. Worf as a Cardassian ship approaches. Act Three Worf doesn’t know how, because the bridge and his console have been altered. The Enterprise is being fired upon and Data reports direct hit to Engineering section and deck 42. The shield generators are overloading. After another hit, Picard orders Riker to take over the tactical. He fires a spread of torpedoes to the Cardassian ship, damaging its main reactor. They return fire. Data reads from the Ops console that the Enterprise’s deflectors have sustained heavy damage and they have hull breaches on decks 17 and 36. Grimly, Picard orders Ensign Gates to take the ship away. Riker reports that the Cardassians have destroyed the Argus Array. Picard tries to contact Geordi at Engineering but gets Ensign Hayes instead. He reports that Geordi has been taken to sickbay with plasma burns and that there is damage to the ship’s secondary plasma conduits. Picard orders helm to lay in a course to Starbase 129. Then he demands an explanation for Worf’s actions. Worf explains that he had a memory loss. Riker doesn’t understand and Worf requests permission to be relived of duty. Picard grants it. Worf goes to his quarters and finds still more changes. The Klingon ship painting is at the place where Data’s painting originally was. On the table is an arrangement of white flowers. Worf accesses his computer terminal and searches for the log he recorded on the shuttlecraft Curie. The computer cannot find it. Worf asks for any log about the bat’leth tournament and gets a log about Worf having to repair the deflector and that he has asked his brother Kurn to take his place. The door chime rings and Troi enters, wondering why he has locked the door. She questions his state of health and orders hot chocolate from the replicator. Worf asks if he can do anything for her and she responds playfully: "actually, there is." She goes to sit on Worf’s bed and asks him to join her. She lets his hair loose and starts to massage Worf’s shoulders. She tries to get him talk and finally kisses his neck intimately. Worf’s shocked and jumps away, talking about inappropriate behavior. To this Troi answers: "Even for your wife?" Worf is mystified and mutters that things are changing. Troi asks what has changed. Worf explains: "I do not remember us, you and I, being mates. It is as if events, circumstances continue to change from moment to moment, but I am the only one who seems to be aware of it." Troi asks Worf if he really can’t remember them becoming lovers and getting married during the past three years. Worf says that for what he remembers, they were friends, not lovers. Agitated and confused as he is, Troi promises to believe what he says and wants to help. Down in engineering, Data initiates a subspace scan for temporal anomalies. More changes here; the warp core glows green light and Data has completely normal-looking blue eyes instead of his usual yellow ones. Troi is called to sickbay and Worf questions Data about his relationship to Troi. He wants to know how long they have been married. "2 Years, 1 month, 12 days", Data replies. According to him their relationship began when Worf was recovering from his spinal injury on Stardate 45587. Six months later, he asked permission from Riker to court Troi. Worf ponders aloud about the moment they "mated" for the first time. Data, taking this for an actual question, replies that he is not sure, but offers to investigate "when the initial coupling took place". Worf dismisses the offer, and Data reports no temporal anomalies on the sector. He suggests that they should try to pinpoint the moment when events became discontinuous. Worf recaps the changes he has experienced and Data thinks that they should try to find commonalties in those events. Worf realizes that Geordi was present on all occasions. Data decides to go to talk with him. At sickbay, they are greeted by Doctor Alyssa Ogawa, with the rank of Commander. Beverly Crusher is nowhere to be seen. Sadly, she informs Data and Worf that Geordi has died from his injuries. Act Four Data examines Geordi’s body with a tricorder but he cannot find anything unusual. Ogawa suggests that he should check the VISOR. As Data activates it, Worf faints to yet another change. He wears a red uniform with a commander’s rank pips and a differently styled communicator. Doctor Crusher is standing on the spot where Ogawa was just a moment before. They inform him that he is the First Officer of the Enterprise. Data scans Worf and finds quantum flux in his cellular RNA. Data goes to analyze the readings. Data and Worf meet with Captain Riker at the Ready Room. Riker’s trombone is there on display. Data explains that Worf’s cellular RNA is asynchronous with normal matter. In essence, he doesn’t belong to their universe. Data gives a lengthy explanation: All matter resonates on a quantum level with unique signature. That signature is constant and cannot be changed through any known process. It is the basic foundation of existence. Data doesn’t know the reason, but theorizes that Worf may originate from another quantum universe. Riker thinks aloud that Worf’s discontinuities started after he returned from the Bat'leth tournament on the shuttle. Riker states that no shuttlecraft had left the Enterprise for over a month; despite this, they decide to follow Worf's course and search for any anomalies. As they prepare to leave, Worf asks: "How long have you been the captain of the Enterprise?" "Four years. Ever since Captain Picard was killed in the incident with the Borg." On the bridge, the tactical officer—Lieutenant Wesley Crusher—reports a minor anomaly in space. The bridge is even more modified now, with a transparent crosscut of the Enterprise separating the tactical and aft stations. The helmsman is a Cardassian ensign. Riker orders full stop and analysis, Data diagnoses the anomaly as a quantum fissure in the space-time continuum. Riker orders the anomaly to be viewed on main screen. A blue glowing rift appears after Data enhances it with a warp field. Data detects an ion trail intersecting the phenomenon. He says that is was left by a Federation Type 6 shuttlecraft. Data reports that he has an explanation. We cut to the observation lounge where Data lectures to the senior officers. "I believe the quantum fissure is a fixed point across the space-time continuum. A 'keyhole' which intersects many other quantum realities." Troi wants to know what they are and Data continues: "for any event there is an infinite number of possible outcomes. Our choices determine which outcome will follow. According to a theory, everything that can happen do happen at some quantum reality. Worf ponders that somehow he has been shifting from one to another." Troi asks how it happened. Data goes to the viewer and opens a diagram. "When Worf’s shuttlecraft came into the fissure, its warp engines caused a small break between the quantum realities. Worf was thrown into quantum flux. He immediately shifted into another realities." After Beverly’s question about Geordi’s VISOR, Data tells that the VISOR uses a Subspace differential pulse which intensified the quantum flux. Worf wants to know how will they find his own reality. Lieutenant Crusher suggests using a subspace differential pulse. Data agrees, "an excellent idea, Lieutenant." Worf and Troi return to Worf’s quarters. Troi is depressed. She explains that she is afraid that her Worf will not return. She cannot believe that a reality exists where he never loved her. Worf tries comfort her by telling that he has always considered her a close friend. He assures that he would not be opposed of the possibility of a romantic relationship, although he has never really considered it. Troi continues, "what about our children?" In this particular universe, not only are Troi and Worf married, they have a two year old girl, Shannara, and a three year old boy, Eric-Christopher. She does not know anything about Alexander. Troi rests herself to Worf’s chest. Meanwhile, the Enterprise scans the fissure with the subspace pulse. On the bridge, Wesley tells Worf that he has not found the correct reality after scanning over ten million frequencies. An alert sounds and Data reports a Bajoran warship approaching. Riker orders Red Alert, surprising Worf. According to Troi, the Bajorans have become very aggressive since overpowering the Cardassians. Riker adds that a day ago they destroyed a subspace telescope. Crusher reports that the Bajorans are charging their weapons. Worf orders shields up as the ship is fired upon. Riker orders Crusher to return fire. Wesley reports that power system damage has caused an energy surge to the subspace pulse. The fissure is destabilizing. After another hit, the fissure lights up and several copies of the Enterprise appear. Data tells from Ops station that the barriers between quantum realities are breaking down. In the space around them, more and more Enterprise''s appear. Act Five Wesley reports that Bajorans are fleeing as Data says that quantum incursions are increasing exponentially. The sector will be completely filled with ''Enterprise''s within 3 days. Tactical console sound wildly as they receive 285,000 hails. Riker asks Data how to stop the incursions. He theorizes: "Perhaps if we can find the ship that matches Worf’s quantum signature. It was Worf’s shuttle which traversed the fissure and weakened the barriers between quantum realities. If he re-enters the fissure in his shuttle and emits a broad spectrum warp field, it may seal the fissure." Riker orders Crusher to send a general hail: "This is Captain Riker of the ''Enterprise - that is, the Enterprise that is indigenous to this universe. We’ve all encountered a quantum anomaly. We think we have found a way to return us all to our proper realities. But we need to find that ship which exhibits a certain quantum signature." Data transmits the signature, but Wesley has difficulties finding out who is talking to who because of heavy communications traffic. Finally he receives a matching response. Riker orders the message on screen and a normal Enterprise bridge appears with Picard, Riker, and Worf at their stations. Riker on screen looks back to Worf, as if making sure that he is really there. Riker on the alternate Enterprise asks Picard to send the shuttlecraft Curie. As Picard agrees, Riker terminates the comm by saying: "It’s good to see you again, Captain. It’s been a long time." Picard glances questioningly at his Riker. The Enterprise''s multiply with increasing speed. At the shuttlebay, Data and several officers examine the shuttlecraft Curie. Data explains to Riker that he has modified the shuttle’s engines. Worf asks if he will find himself near his ''Enterprise. According to Data, he may end up several days after or before the time he left because of the uncertainty principle. Riker gives his best wishes and leaves with the others, with only Worf and Troi remaining. They hug gently and finally kiss in a silent goodbye. Worf sets away, but the shuttle is attacked by one of the Enterprise''s. Captain Riker hails it and he comes face to face with an alternate version of himself. This Riker has a long beard, is disheveled and tired, panicking on the totaled bridge of his ''Enterprise. The transmission is filled with static. He pleads Riker to not send them back to his own universe, where the Federation is gone, the Borg are everywhere and the Enterprise is one of the only remaining ships. Desperate, he fires on the shuttle. Captain Riker grimly orders Wesley Crusher to disable the Enterprise. Wesley fires a single photon torpedo, which collapses the ship’s weakened shields and destroys it completely. As Worf initiates an inverse warp field, the inside of the shuttle is filled with dozens of ghost-like Worfs from other realities. The inside whites out, and Worf wakes up to find himself on the floor. He has returned to his normal rank and uniform. Worf contacts the Enterprise and asks if everything is all right. Picard inquires, "Is there a problem?" As Worf answers, Picard questions him about the bat'leth tournament. Worf, discovering the original trophy next to him, proudly replies that he has won "champion standing." Worf and Riker walk and talk to Worf's quarters. Worf stops at the door and says, "I know what you are planning. I will not be surprised." Worf enters his quarters just like in the beginning of the episode and hurries to check the bedroom. Although there is no one there, he is startled as Troi steps into the room with a friendly "Welcome home, Worf!" After she explains that she was simply caring for Alexander’s hissing beetle while both Worf and Alexander are away, Worf asks if she lives there. As she does not understand, Worf adds, "It is a long story." Troi presents him with a gift and says that Riker wanted to throw him a surprise party but she talked him out of it. "You probably want to meditate or hit yourself with a painstik." As she is about to leave, Worf asks her to join him for dinner. He orders champagne from the replicator, and Deanna's face adopts a curious expression, presumably confusion at his actions and her empathic knowledge. Memorable Quotes "Captain, we're receiving 285,000 hails." :- Lt. Wesley Crusher, as a huge number of Enterprise''s appear "''At this rate, the sector will be completely filled with ''Enterprise''s within three days." :- Lt. Cmdr. Data, as Enterprise''s continue to pour into the region "''We won't go back. You don't know what it's like in our universe. The Federation's gone! The Borg is everywhere! We're one of the last ships left. Please… you've got to help us!" :- Capt. William Riker, panicking on the bridge of an alternate Enterprise Background Information *The silver partition that graces the tactical console in the alternate reality later makes an appearance on another alternate Enterprise: the future Enterprise from TNG: "All Good Things...". *The combadge from the universe where Worf is First Officer shares the same design as the imaginary future simulation from TNG: "Future Imperfect". *In the final alternate reality Worf visits before he returns to his own universe, he is a Commander. The Worf of the normal timeline would become Commander of the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] shortly after transferring to Deep Space 9. He also works in the command division in that series. *Data's eye color changes between universes. * This episode is the first to suggest a relationship between Worf and Counselor Troi, which would grow throughout the remainder of the season. *In the "First Officer Worf" reality, a Cardassian ensign is seen at the helm of the Enterprise, marking the only appearance of a Cardassian wearing a Starfleet uniform. *As perhaps an in-joke, Wesley is the one who comes up with the final solution on how to send Worf back and save the many Enterprise's. This is a possible reference to the complaints of fans who disliked the "Wesley saves the day" scenario of many early episodes. * An early draft of the script had one of the many Enterprises, appearing at the end of the episode, being from the Terran Empire. The idea was changed to show an Enterprise from a Borg infested universe instead since the Terran Empire had already been used (and presumed destroyed) in Deep Space Nine. Links and References Guest Stars *Wil Wheaton as Lieutenant Wesley Crusher *Patti Yasutake as Doctor Alyssa Ogawa Co-Stars *Mark Bramhall as Nador *Majel Barrett as the computer voice Uncredited Co-Stars *David Anderson as Armstrong *Michael Braveheart as Martinez *Cameron as Kellogg *Tracee Lee Cocco as Jae *Joyce Robinson as Gates *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace References Argus Array; Bajoran; Bajoran warship; birthday party; Borg; broad-spectrum warp field; Champion Standing; Cardassian; Cardassian Empire; cellular RNA; concussion; Curie; Deep Space 5; diagnostic array; Forcas III; ''Galor''-class; grandfather paradox; Hayes; hot chocolate; Iadara colony; interspecific reproduction; inverse warp field; ion trail; Klingonese; Nador's starship; PADD; quantum fissure; quantum flux; quantum level; quantum physics; quantum reality; quantum universe; Rozhenko, Alexander; Rozhenko, Eric-Christopher; Rozhenko, Shannara; Sector 19658; Soh-chlm; space-time continuum; Starbase 47; Starbase 129; subspace differential pulse; subspace relay station; T'Gha maneuver; type-6 shuttlecraft; uncertainty principle; Utopia Planitia; Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards; vertazine; VISOR; ''Vor'cha''-class; warp containment field; warp field |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Parallelen es:Parallels nl:Parallels